Eres un verdadero Fanatico de Harry Potter?
by SabelaMalfoy
Summary: Hay algunas cosas que nos hacen examinar nuestro propio grado de locura y fanatismo acerca del mundo de HP...cuantos tienes tu? RR!


Para Norixblack, por ser tam wena amiga y por estar siempre ahí cuando la necesito...y por aguantarme cuando empiezo con mis teorías potterianas! (aunque no se sabe cual de las dos está peor...) 

Este "pasatiempo" es el resultado de muchas clases de aburrimiento, en las cuales dos dulces muchachas (SabelaMalfoy y Norixblack) indagaban más y más en el mundo Potteriano, sacando muchas teorías y obras de arte a este loco mundo.

_**¿¿¿Eres un verdadero fan de Harry Potter?**_

_Compruébalo!_

¿Quieres averiguar si tu fanatismo sobre Harry Potter es excesivo? ¿Si vas a terminar en San Mungo por trastorno mental/psicológico? Lee estas razones, si afirmas o alguna vez has pensado algo así o parecido...ya puedes ir pidiendo plaza, jeje.

1.- Cuando alguien pone en duda si Sirius está vivo o no, tú empiezas a desvariar. (Incluso llegando a las manos)

2.- Te encuentras en el sofá viendo la tele, y quieres cambiar de canal pero el mando está muy lejos; así que levantas la mano y dices accio! pero el mando no se mueve; y tu piensas " definitivamente, la magia sin varita no es lo mío 

3.- Cuando vas a Londres (con el 5º libro de Harry Potter, "of course" ) te metes en 1 cabina telefónica (que se encuentre al lado de un escaparate no utilizado) marcas el número del "Ministerio de Magia" (libro5º) , escuchas 1 voz y digas Misión de Rescate de Sirius Black , a lo que la voz contesta..."Joder otro más!"

4.- No soportas que los niños pequeños opinen acerca de Harry Potter...ellos son pequeños, no piensan bien, y no saben NADA sobre Harry Potter! En cambio, tú...te planteas hacer tu tesis universitaria sobre la saga completa de Harry Potter (incluyendo, por supuesto, una tabla cronológica con todos los datos relevantes) (N/A: lo más triste es que yo ya la hice...xDD)

5.- Cuando escuchas hablar acerca de asociaciones protectoras de animales te viene a la mente el P.E.D.D.O y comienzas a pensar en las pésimas condiciones de trabajo de los elfos.

6.- Decides ir a King Kros el 1 de septiembre, ya que la ultima vez que fuiste era mayo y como la barrera estaba cerrada te estampaste contra el andén.

7.- Pagas un viaje a Londres única y exclusivamente para buscar 1 mierda de antro llamado "el caldero chorreante" para así meterte en la trastienda y, como no tienes varita, escalas por el muro para ir de compras por el Callejón Diagón.

8.- Cuando nombran Fénix piensas en Fawkes y en lo divertido que sería tener un pajarito que estallase en llamas.

9.- Pones los cuadros de tu casa todos juntos para que les sea más fácil pasar de un lienzo a otro para hablar.

10.- Cuelgas 1 alfombra del marco de la puerta de tu habitación y le pones una contraseña ultrasecreta, y al ver que tu herman pasa igual le dices a la alfombra que incluso Sir Cadogan es mejor que ella como entrada secreta.

11.- Tienes en tu habitación "super- escondido" tu diario...de Harry Potter...

12.- El día de navidad te enfureces al ver que, aunque digas lo que te apetece comer en voz alta, los muy ------ de los elfos no te lo hacen aparecer en tu plato. (N/A: como está la servidumbre de hoy en día...xDD)

13.- Cuando ves a una serpiente corres junto a ella y le empiezas a hablar en "parsel"

14.- Ves a un chic que saca malas notas, que es un poquito tonto y te da pena...y lo uniko que piensas es ..."Hufflepuff tenia que ser"

15.- Piensas que tu profesor es un mortífago camuflado, así que cuando no te vé le lanzas un "desmallius" y como no funciona le das una patada en la entrepierna y listo. Después de la batalla piensas "Voldy, y con estos hombres quieres conquistar el mundo?"

16.- Comienzas a hacer una excavación en el jardín de tu casa para tener tu propia "Cámara de los Secretos"

17.- Un día después de comenzar la excavación, tus padres te castigan por haber roto todas las tuberías del cuarto de baño... ( no te creyeron cuando les dijiste que era la entrada secreta para una sala tenebrosa echa por ti...)

18.- Empiezas a buscar desesperadamente la biografía de Nicolas Flamel.

19.- De repente sorprendes a tu madre con una nueva afición: Jardinería (aunque para ti sea Herbología) y le dices: mamá, algún día, cuando estés petrificada y yo te salve con mis mandrágoras me lo agradecerás.

20.- Ves las noticias y hay un hombre que intenta que el presidente cambie de opinión sobre algo muy importante y piensas : - Lucius querido deja de hacer la poción multijugos que estás más guapo normal. :-P

21.- Cuando se sabe a quien se les concede los premios "Príncipe de Asturias" te quedas decepcionada al ver a quién le dan el del deporte...¿pero quién vuela mejor que Víktor Krum?

22.- Ves que la liga la va a ganar el Barça y te piensas: Esta claro que la mala racha de los Chudley Canons continua!

23.- Le escribes una queja al director de tu instituto reclamando la construcción de un estadio de Quiddich y la impartición de " Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" ...Quién sabe si "Quien-Nosotros-Sabemos" nos está esperando fuera del colegio!

24.- Le dices también que eche a tu profesor de latín por mortífago y por fiel partidario de "Quien-El-Sabe"

25.- Si no lo echa, tú misma te planteas un plan pa matar a ese "mortífago camuflado"

26.- Aprovechas la entrevista para decirle que deje de tomar tantos "caramelos de limón" (N/A: Nótese el sarcasmo) y que ponga ranas de chocolate. (será cutre!)

27.- Ves en la tele las noticias, donde un asesino se ha jugado de una prisión de alta seguridad, todo el mundo está acojonado, pero tu solo piensas : "al fin Sirius, ya era hora! Por cierto, has cambiado mucho en tu estancia en Azkban"

28.- Te mandan leer "El Quijote de La Mancha" en Lengua y Literatura; comienzas a leer el libro y te encuentras con la parte de los molinos de viento (donde Don Quijote, que está loco, los confunde con gigantes y los reta a 1 batalla) tú, consternada, piensas " Gigantes? Venga loko! Si son dragones! " (es más, incluso piensas que 1 de ellos es la madre de Norberto, con lo cual, no hay que preocuparse! )

29.- En vez de amenazar a tu herman con 1 bofetada o similar, lo amenazas con un crucio.

30.- Mientras te depilas con la cera, piensas : "Esto es peor que cualquiera de las imperdonables!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen RR por favor!

Quiero agradecer a Norixblack el que me ayudara a confeccionar esta lista.

SabelaMalfoy


End file.
